


Lost

by kikiokikio



Category: The Lost City of Z
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiokikio/pseuds/kikiokikio
Summary: 失明的某一晚。





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> 17年写的了，搬来AO3存一下吧。

Percy做梦，色块斑斓堆叠填补每一片漆黑，它们像雾霭朦胧，模模糊糊笼罩刺痛的眼球。亚马逊张开无底巨口，夏风又浓又热，上游密林窸窣，泥土埋藏尸骨。

他半醒时喉咙干涩胃里滚烫，后背一层冷汗，纱布安抚地贴着眼皮。枪药与尘土远离战场的温床愈发稀薄，邻床伤兵像四足动物垂死呻吟，呼吸浑浊，低微苦痛。

中校嗅到夜晚的沉闷味道，寂静与嘈杂搏斗撕咬，泪水和血填满罅隙。有人替他掖了掖被角，发潮的棉织物蹭过下巴。

这指掌粗糙，骨节上疤痕细细凸起。Percy捉住那只手，黑暗使这触感更粗糙更坚硬。他认得他。

“Costin。”

“Fawcett。”

Henry反射性点头，声音低了八度又沉甸甸的，如同果子饱满挤出裂口。Percy偏过脑袋，枕头上汗渍深深浅浅。他曲拢手指，Henry没动，像头温顺凶猛的猎犬。

“Manley呢。”

“火化了。”Henry闷声回答，“骨灰昨天送走。”

“嗯。”Percy舌根下翻涌酸苦，他舔舔肿胀的牙膛，“你怎么样。”

“还好。”

Henry松松肩膀，阴影浮动，“你呢。”他干巴巴地开口。

“还好。”他知道他在问什么，“眼睛暂时受了点影响。”

Percy听到叹息，而Henry一定挑着眉摇摇头。

月光亲吻黑暗，他眼前仍旧夜幕盎然，深黑均匀扩散遥遥领先，Percy某一刻忘了颜色的姓名只清楚它无边无垠铺展图景。

“Fawcett。”Henry抬手擦掉他前额的汗，漏网之鱼浸润纱棉。

Percy绷直嘴角。

Henry捏捏他掌心，指腹的老茧剐蹭指蹼，“你该再睡会儿。”他说。

“凌晨两点？”

“两点半。”

Percy动了动脑袋，头发又湿又乱。他突生烦躁，一粒种子破壳蓬勃生长，而Henry掐着蔓藤连根拔起。

“我们马上要回去了。”

“我们已经回来了。”Henry更正，“你在想什么。”他短促一笑。

Percy沉默，Henry皱起眉毛，“Fawcett？”

他掘开他声音里的不确定，踌躇发酵，困惑酝酿时飘散着新鲜的味道。Percy能想象出Henry的面容，高高的颧骨像苍白的礁石。

“Costin，你记得那女巫吗。”

Henry愣了愣。

“她对你说了什么。”Percy问。

“我忘了。”他叹了口气，“别告诉我你还在想。”

“我还在想。”

Henry握紧他，他手心发潮湿，Percy分不清是凉是暖。

“没什么好在意的，”他无奈道，“她不过是以你的个人经历为参照。”

Percy揶揄，“你记得住别人的却记不住自己的？”

“我只记得你的，中校。”

“令人惊讶。”

“那预言对我来说算不上新闻。”

“印象深刻。”

Henry压着他的关节，“她的话不会产生任何影响，能产生影响的只有个人决定。”

Percy指尖抖了抖，他迟缓地蹙眉。

“别想了，Fawcett。”Henry凑近，难得没有半点酒气。他把他的手塞回棉被底下，理匀被芯，“好好睡一觉，你大儿子明早过来。”

“Jack。”

“对。”

Percy露出半个微笑，心脏笨拙有力地跳动。他额头挨上胡茬茂密，嘴唇缺水起皮，Henry鼻息滚烫。湿润的呼吸扫过，那块皮膏发热发痒，皮囊下血液黏糊糊流淌。

“谢谢，Costin。”

“不客气，Fawcett。”

 

END


End file.
